The present invention relates to a device for mounting and aligning an apparatus on a holding frame.
Navigation devices installed in motor vehicles have apparatuses, such as engine speed sensors or gyrometers, which must be mounted in the vehicle plumb or with a definitively preselected alignment in relation to gravity. Greater deviations from this alignment are unacceptable. In known methods heretofore, speed sensors are fastened to a holding frame of the navigation device in a specific predefined position, for example, fixed in position using screws. Subsequently, the holding frame must be fitted in the motor vehicle always in the same fitting position, the fitting position depending on the alignment of the speed sensor on the holding frame. However, the narrow fitting conditions in motor vehicles make it increasingly necessary to install navigation devices in a motor vehicle in different fitting positions. Thus, it must be possible, for example, to install a navigation device in a motor vehicle alternatively horizontally or vertically. In particular, it is required to be able to fasten the holding frame in the vehicle in a fitting position which, starting from a horizontal alignment, is tilted or inclined by a specific angle. It is a disadvantage of the related art that the alignment of the speed sensor on the holding frame must be changed for this purpose in a manner requiring considerable outlay. Since the speed sensor is generally fastened to a side wall inside the housing of the navigation device, the housing must be opened first, and the speed sensor must be fastened anew to the side wall in a different angular position. In terms of assembly technology, this is very costly and requires fastening devices to be provided at the side wall which are adapted to the different angular positions, for example, numerous boreholes corresponding to the different angular positions for passing through screws.
The device according to the present invention for mounting and aligning an apparatus on a holding frame avoids the disadvantages occurring in the related art. It is advantageously achieved that the position of an apparatus on a holding frame, for example, the position of a speed sensor arranged in a navigation device, can be flexibly adapted to the vertical, horizontal, or inclined installation of the holding frame in a very simple manner without greater assembling effort. The device is inexpensive and easy to manufacture. The apparatus is advantageously arranged on a holding part, which is rotatably fastened to the holding frame. In this manner, different angular positions of the apparatus can be adjusted without difficulty. In this context, the correct angle of rotation is adjusted by a coupling part, which, on the side of the holding frame facing away from the holding part, can be fastened to the holding part using fasteners, which protrude through at least one opening formed in the holding frame, the position of the coupling part relative to the holding part being determined by a fixing device in relation to a predefined alignment. Consequently, by rotating the coupling part, a defined rotation of the holding part and the apparatus mounted thereto into a specific angular position is effected, which can be read off from the rotational position of the coupling part in relation to the holding frame. Markings on the coupling part and the holding frame can make it easier to find an angle of rotation to be adjusted. Moreover, the coupling part is advantageously used as handling part to make it easier to rotate the holding part from the side of the holding frame facing away from the holding part. This rotation can be carried out manually or by a tool. In the adjusted rotational position, the holding part can be locked on the holding frame, and is consequently reliably secured in position against unintentional rotation. It is a further advantage that the holding frame needs not to be provided with any openings, projections, or fastening aids, which depend on the angle of rotation. Consequently, the holding frames can be manufactured always in the same manner independently of the fitting position in the motor vehicle, which is the way production cost can be reduced.
It is particularly advantageous to provide coupling elements as means for locking the holding part on the holding frame, the coupling elements being formed on the coupling part and the holding frame, and which engage with each other so as to lock in a specific rotational position, thereby determining the angle of rotation of the holding part in relation to a given end position. Then, one simply manufactures a set of coupling parts for the different fitting positions of the holding frame, the coupling elements being arranged on each coupling part differently. To adjust a predefined angle of rotation of the holding part, the coupling part manufactured for this angle of rotation is then simply fastened to the holding part, and the arrangement formed of coupling part and holding part is rotated until the coupling elements engage with each other.
It is a further advantage if the coupling part fastened to the holding part is pressed against the holding frame under elastic prestress, and that the coupling elements engage with each other under prestress in the predefined end position of the holding part.
The coupling elements can be manufactured in a simple and inexpensive manner with at least one opening provided in the holding frame and at least one projection formed on the coupling part, which projects toward the holding frame and catches so as to lock in the opening in the predefined end position.
It is also expedient to shape the fasteners of the coupling part to the holding part in the form of detention arragements. These detention arragements can be formed on the holding part and/or the coupling part, for example, as elastically flexible detent hooks. When the coupling part is snapped onto the holding part, the coupling part is then pressed against the holding frame under elastic prestress in a simple manner.
Expediently, the holding part is also rotatably fastened to the holding frame via detention arragements. The detention arragements can grip behind the edge of at least one circular cutout of the holding frame and, in this manner, expediently form a rotary joint for the holding part. In this context, the circular cutout can at the same time be used as an opening for passing through the fasteners of the coupling part to the holding part.
It is a further advantage if a journal, which projects from the contact surface of the holding part toward the holding frame and is radially set apart from the axis of rotation, is arranged in a connecting link guide of the holding frame in a manner that it is slidingly displaceable. The angular range, by which the holding part can be rotated on the holding frame, can advantageously be adjusted via the connecting link guide. Thus, in narrow fitting conditions, the apparatus is prevented from striking against other component parts fastened to the holding frame.
If the journal concurrently engages with an opening formed in the coupling part, then the journal serves at the same time as fixing device for aligning the coupling part on the holding part.
In another exemplary embodiment, a coulisse is formed in the holding frame as arragements for locking the holding part on the holding frame, a screw, which can be fastened to the holding part, being arranged in the coulisse in a manner that it is slidingly displaceable in the untightened condition. By tightening the screw in the adjusted rotational position of the holding part, the coupling part and the holding part coupled thereto are securely fastened to the holding frame. However, the screw guided in the coulisse can also be provided as an additional locking device in conjunction with the coupling elements formed on the coupling part and the holding frame.
Moreover, it is particularly advantageous to design the coupling part in such a manner that a tool can be inserted in the coupling part, the tool allowing the apparatus arranged on the holding part to be aligned vertically from the side of the holding frame facing away from the holding part.